The Last Hope
by Shadow Dragonia
Summary: (On Hold) (Ok can someone please review this, I'm desprit!) Link and Zelda have disapeared, darkness has fallen over Hyrule once again. However this time Hyrules fate is stuck in the hands of a young girl named Alex.
1. The Message

Umm, what to write. Well I guess all I have to say is that this is my 4th ever fanfic. And well depending on how many people read this will depend on how far this story goes. This will be another of my many (well ok at this point this is number 3) adventure stories. So yea it should be long. But like I said it all depends on reviews, so please review. Well fans of my other stories should have heard this before but like always read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own anything that doesn't have to do with Zelda. That was simple enough.

Ch.1 The message

Teacher- Well students congratulations. You have all survived yet another school year in one piece. Well your summer starts in 5 minutes so just talk quietly until then.

The Teacher sat back down at his desk and the students all started talking about what they would do over there summer vacation. All the students were talking, all but one. Over in the back corner of the class room sitting in her desk was a young girl. She had light brown hair that stopped right below her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes were locked down looking at her desk. On her desk was a notebook filled with pictures. Well more like drawings, drawings of different characters from games and animes. So she just sat there drawing more pictures waiting for the bell to ring.

When the bell finally rang the girl grabbed her notebook, put it in her bag and headed for the door. She was the last one out of the classroom. So before she walked out she took one more look into the room before leaving for summer vacation.

This girls name is Alex. Alex is 14 years old and the youngest of 4 kids. Her oldest sister moved away 4 years ago leaving Alex with her parents and her two older brothers. After her sister left Alex spent hours playing videogames and watching animes with her brothers. It was thanks to them that she became obsessed with games and animes. She became so obsessed that she often dreamed that she herself was a summoner or a type of mage out on an adventure just like in her favorite games. She wished so hard that some day that would happen. Of course deep down she know it never would, or at least she thought.

Now being the beginning of the second week of summer vacation Alex's parents and brothers were packing for a trip to visit her sister. Alex would be going with them but she needed to stay home to take care of the animals. So early that morning the 4 family members left Alex at home and headed to her sister's home for 2 weeks (her sister lives very far away). Sense she was alone now she was even more bored than usual. So she decided to go up stairs and play a game. However the night before she hadn't had much sleep so when she got upstairs she decided to take a small nap instead.

About 2 hours later she woke up and looked around. For some reason it was dark. 

Alex- What the heck? I wasn't asleep that long was I?

She decided to look over at her clock, it was only 10:29 a.m. So then she walked over to the window, it was almost pitch black out side. It was dark but as far as she could tell there were no clouds in the sky and it wasn't raining either.

Alex- Ok? This is strange. Oh well.

So with her usual who cares attitude she walked over to her games systems to decide what to play. She had plenty of games but in the end she decided on one of her favorites, The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. She had been playing this one for a few months now but her brothers were still ahead of her. She was only at the beginning of the Fire temple while her brothers were in the Spirit and Shadow Temples. She decided to use the next two weeks to play and get ahead of them for once. So she put in the game, turned it on, and loaded her file.

She battled threw the Temple for about an hour. She fought monster after monster, freed most of the gorons, and even got that pain in the neck to get Megaton Hammer. She got right to the end of the Temple and was about to make the finishing blow on Volvagia when all of a sudden the power went out.

Alex- ……….your kidding……THAT'S NOT FAIR!

The power came back on about 5 sec. later. However instead of Link, Volvagia, or anything from the Zelda game on the screen there was a message. Not sure what was going on Alex walked up to the screen to read the note. And sense she was alone she decided to read it out loud.

Alex- The crystals are in danger. The evil ones have come to seek them. To protect the lost power I had to hide the crystals. But where I can not remember. An evil spell has blocked my memory. The evil ones have left to find the first crystal. They are heading to the world of the Triforce. You must stop them. You are the last hope……..

Well what do you think. I would freak out it a message like that popped up on my TV screen. Well more happens in the next chapter so if you want to read it you have to review this one first. Oh and I guess you can all think of this as a going away gift to you guys. I'll update it when I get back in about 2 weeks. So till then, later.^_^


	2. What's going on?

Time for chapter 2. Chapter one only got 2 reviews and one of them said that this story sounded familiar. I guess it probably would. I've read lots of stories that start kind off like this but believe me this story is not the same as those stories. As you get deeper into this story you'll realize why its called the last hope. Well like always read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any other game or show I might have a story about. All I own are the strange new characters in the stories and other stuff like that. Oh I also own the story line in the stories. Oh well.

Ch.2 What's going on?

The crystals are in danger. The evil ones have come to seek them. To protect the lost power I had to hide the crystals. But where I can not remember. An evil spell has blocked my memory. The evil ones have left to find the first crystal. They are heading to the world of the Triforce. You must stop them. You are the last hope……..

Alex- What is this? Whats going on? Did the game mess up?

Alex just sat on her bed staring at the message on the TV screen. She sat there for a few minutes then just decided that something must had happened to the game. So with that conclusion she got up and hit the Reset button on the system. The screen blacked out for a second then came back on. However instead of the game resetting that same message popped back up on the screen. Now the message just kept flashing on and off over and over still saying the same thing. Convinced that something was wrong with the game or even the system Alex reached over for the power switch. However right as she was about to turn it off something stopped her. She looked up at the screen, jumped back, and landed on the floor. When she looked back up at the screen instead of the same message there was a new one:

You must find the crystals before the evil ones do. They must not uncover the ancient powers within the crystals. Hyrule is in danger. There is no one left to stop the evil one from finding and using the crystals. The last hope for Hyrules survival and the survival of many other worlds is you. You must help them, you are the last hope Alex.

Alex's heart was beating so fast she thought she would have a heart attack. She just kept looking over the new message trying to understand what was going on. When she finally calmed down she slowly walked over to the system and reached back over to the power switch. When she did the message blinked off the screen and then yet another one appeared.

Message: Alex don't! You must not turn off the system!

Alex- What the heck is going on? How did it even know who I was?

Message: Alex you must save the world of Hyrule you are the last hope.

Alex- Ok that's starting to get annoying. Fine whatever, if anyone can hear me then how am I supposed to save Hyrule?

Message: You must find the crystals and stop the evil ones.

Alex- Yea I kind of got that part. I meant how do I get there?

Message: Believe.

Alex- How is that supposed to help!?

Message: You must believe.

Alex- Fine, whatever.

Alex shut her eyes and started to think about Hyrule, the crystals, the evil ones whoever they are, and about her having to be the one to stop them. She just kept thinking about it. She kept her eyes closed for about 5 mins. Then she started to feel things around her shaking but still she kept her eyes closed. After the shaking stopped she noticed that her legs felt like they were sitting in wet grass. She started to feel the wind blowing then she could even smell…….smoke? When she smelled that she opened her eyes and almost fainted. She was sitting in Hyrule field. It was dark out but she could still see Death Mountain, Lon Lon Ranch, and even parts of Zoras River. What scared her was that everything looked like it did before Gannon was destroyed. There was a red ring around the top of Death Mountain, Hyrule market was destroyed, and there was a cool breeze coming out of Zoras river. 

Alex- What? Your kidding me, I'm in Hyrule. How can this, how did this happen?

?- Hey!

Alex- What?

Alex turned around to see a blue light coming at her at an incredible speed. The blue light flew right over her then turned around and flew back. Then it flew around in circles around Alex before it finally stopped right infront of her face.

?- Hey! Who are you!? Where's Link!? 

Alex- What are you talking about? Oh no. Don't tell me, your names Navi isn't it.

Navi- How did you know my name!? And where's Link!?

Alex- Hey, Hey calm down. Look I'm trying to figure something out right now and your not…..wait what do you mean wheres Link. Shouldn't you know that?

Navi- Umm, well he kind of disappeared.

Alex- What do you mean disappeared, as in you cant find him?

Navi- No as in he was right next to me one second then he just vanished.

Alex- What about Zelda?

Navi- How do you who Zelda is, and how did you know my name!?

Alex- Long story. Now where's Zelda!?

Navi- Umm well she's gone to.

Alex- What!? What the heck is going on?

Navi- I don't know. Don't yell at me.

Alex- Sorry, could you atleast tell me what happened before Link and Zelda disappeared?

Navi- Ok, well Link and Zelda had just defeated Gannon when all of a sudden there was a flash of light and it looked like something crashed down somewhere in Hyrule.

Alex- What do you mean something? How big was it?

Navi- It looked pretty small, like a stone or something.

Alex- ("the crystals") Then what happened?

Navi-Well then everything went dark, like the sun was blacked out. I couldn't see anything all I could hear were noises. 

Alex- Like what?

Navi- Well I know it might sound strange but I swear I could hear Gannondorf's voice. Plus there were some other voices talking about some kind of crystal. When it got bright again the only people around were Link, Zelda, and me. Then all of a sudden they both started to disappear until they were gone. So then I came out here to find help and I bumped into you and we started yelling at each other, then you asked me to tell you what happened and I started to tell you the…..

Alex- Navi! Your repeating the story.

Navi- Oh, sorry. So now you know what happened.

Alex- Yea but I'm still not sure whats going on.

What happened to Link and Zelda? Who were the other voices? Is Alex going to be stuck with Navi threw the whole story? Find out in the next chapter. But like always if you want the next chapter you have to review. 2 reviews per chapter are enough for me but still if you read it please review it. Thank you.^_^


	3. Purple Triforce

Couldn't sleep so I decided to write the next chapter for this. Well you know what to do read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer- Don't own Zelda. Sad but true.

Ch.3 Purple Triforce

Navi- Message, TV, Crystals?

Alex- You have no clue what I just said do you?

Navi- Ummm……..

Alex- Oh forget it. All you really need to know is that I'm here to help save Hyrule.

Navi- OK, so then what do we do first?

Alex- Uh, no clue.

Navi- Your not much help.

Alex- would you shut up and let me think. Ok now in my world this is all a game. And when you get stuck in a game something usually happens to help. But then again to Navi and the others this world is real. So is this real or is it a game?

Navi- Why are you talking to yourself?

Alex- Wait, Navi where did the crystal land?

Navi- Crystal?

The thing that fell from the sky.

Navi- Oh, um……….

Alex- Navi!

Navi- I'm trying to remember! I think over near Lake Hylia.

Alex- OK then lets go.

Navi- Go where?

Alex- To Lake Hylia.

Navi- Why?

Alex- Just shut up and follow me.

So Alex headed off towards Lake Hylia followed close behind by Navi. Luckily there were no monsters out tonight so the trip was pretty safe. When they got to the fence out side of Lake Hylia the sun was actually coming up. Anyways, Alex walked over to the ladder on the side of the wall and started to climb. With out a horse the ladder was the only way to get to the lake. At this point Navi had decided to rest her wings and just ride on Alex's shoulder the rest of the way. 

When the two walked into the Lake (not literally) they sall that everything look normal, well besides the tree on the island in the middle of the lake was glowing. When they sall the tree both Alex and Navi knew that that's were they had to go. So Alex walked across the bridge over to the island. When they got closer to the tree the glow started to fade. Only then did Alex notice that on the trunk of the tree was the symbol of the Triforce. The strange thing about this Triforce was the color.

Alex- Its, purple.

Navi- A pruple Triforce symbol? That's new.

Alex, being her curious self decided to get closer to the symbol, and I mean close. She walked up to the tree trunk, reached out her hand, and touched it. However when she touched it the tree started to glow once again. With Navi still on her shoulder the two were swallowed by the light from the tree.

Navi- Hey! Hey, Alex wake up!

Alex- Wha, what happened?

Alex opened her eyes and found herself along with Navi on a stone floor in one very dark room. The only light in the room was the glow from Navi. Not really being able to see where anything was, Alex slowly stood up and just turned her head to look around.

Alex- Navi, any idea were we are?

Navi- Not really. But this place kind of reminds me of the chamber of sages.

?- Very close Navi.

Alex- Whos there!?

?- Welcome Alex. I see you got my message.

Alex- Message? You're the one that sent it?

?- Yes I am. And I'm glad to see you've decided to help.

Alex- Who are you?

With that said light blast through the room revealing a round table in the middle of the room. On the table was the Triforce symbol and 4 holes surrounding it. Standing across from Alex and Navi on the other side of the table was a woman. She was tall with dark purple eyes and long light purple hair. She was wearing a (guess, give up) long dark purple dress.

Navi- Wow.

Alex- Who?

?- Its nice to finally meet you Alex. My name is Misha. I am the protector of the 4 magic crystals. I am also sister to the 3 golden goddesses Din, Farore, and Naryu.

Sorry so short. And sorry to leave you hanging like that. Don't worry though, next chapter Misha explains pretty much everything. So review and you get to read the next chapter sooner.^_^


	4. The Untold Legend

Here's the next chapter. At this point with all my stories I've come to a conclusion. All I need are 2 reviews and I'll update that story. I just want to make sure that more then one person is actually reading this. So sense this one has now gotten 2 reviews heres the new chapter.

Disclaimer- If I owed Zelda then I'd be taking my stories and turning them into games right now instead of just writing them.

Ch.4 The Untold Legend

Shocked by what Misha had just said Alex and Navi just stood there. Navi was mostly thinking about how there are only supposed to be 3 goddesses but now this person is saying that she is sister to Din and the others. Alex on the other hand was thinking about what Misha said about the Crystals, and how there were 4 of them. Now she would have to find all 4.

Misha- Are you two alright?

Alex- Uh…..

Navi- That cant be true! There are only 3 golden goddesses not 4.

Misha- Yes, I know that.

Navi- Then why did you say you were their sister?

Misha- Because I am. You know Din, Nayru, and Farore as the golden goddesses from the Legend of the Triforce, correct?

Navi- Yes.

Misha- Well there is more to that legend that few if any have heard.

Alex- This is going to be about the Crystals isn't it?

Misha- Yes. Now as everyone knows the golden goddesses pretty much gave life to Hyrule. Then they created the Triforce. However before they did this they gave life to 3 other worlds which at this point I am still unshore of which ones they are. Now after the goddesses used their power to create each world they created a crystal to represent each one. Each crystal is said to contain the power used to protect each world. If that power fell into the hands of an evil person it would mean the possible destruction of that world. After the 4 crystals were created my sisters gave them to me for protection. As Din is the goddess of Power, Nayru the goddess of Wisdom, and Farore the goddess of Courage, I am know as the goddess of Protection. That table sitting between us with the 4 holes is where the Crystals once sat. A few days ago 2 people appeared here and tried to steal the crystals. They most likely would have succeeded if I hadn't used my power to scatter the crystals. After the Crystals shot out of the room one of the 2 fired a spell at me to destroy me but I used my magic to try and cancel out his attack. In the end the 2 spells mixed together and ended up erasing my memory of were the crystals had gone. After the attack the 2 people left after the crystals. They lost track of 3 but somehow followed the 4th crystal to Hyrule. 

Alex- Great so now we have to crazy evil people after crystals that could destroy worlds.

Misha- Actually 3 crazy evil people.

Navi- Whos the 3rd?

Misha- Navi do you remember when Link and Zelda were fighting Ganon and that light shot in the sky?

Navi- Yea, then everything went dark and I heard voices.

Misha- Well 2 of those voices were the people I just told you about. The other one was Ganondorf.

Navi- What!? 

Misha- I'm afraid the 2 evil people somehow found a way to free Ganondorf.

Navi- What about Link and Zelda? What happened to them?

Misha- I'm afraid I don't know. Those 3 probably did something to them. Weather they are still alive or not I am not shore.

Navi- Oh no.

Alex- Wait a minute. How do I play into all of this?

Misha- That I can answer. After the 2 left after the crystals I created that message and used my magic to send it threw time and different dimensions to find the person with the purest and the strongest heart. 

Alex- Well I think you spell messed up.

Misha- No it didn't Alex. 

Alex- Whatever you say. So then what are we supposed to do?

Misha- First you and Navi should head to the Temple of Time. 

Alex- OK but if you hadnt noticed the market is full of redeads and I don't have any type of weapon.

Misha- Is that all. Take these.

Misha hands Alex a purple stone on a necklace along with a small ……book?

Alex- What is this?

Misha- Like I said, I am the goddess of Protection so like my sisters I have my own spell known as Misha's Light. I know, we need new names for these. But anyway the crystal contains the magic power and the book contains spells. All you have to do is say the spell and the crystal will react. 

Alex- Ok, I think I understand.

Misha- Here try one. Repeat this: Eagle Flight.

Alex- Eagle……Flight.

After Alex had said it she was covered in a white light. When the light disappeared Alex was floating about 4 feet in the air.

Alex- What the heck!?

Navi- Your flying.

Misha- That is only one of meny spells.

Alex- That's great now how do I get down!?

Misha- Oh, just say, Flight begone.

Alex- FLIGHT BEGONE!

After that Alex started to descend to the ground.

Alex- Ok, next time could you tell me whats going to happen.

Misha- Hehe. Now do either of you have any more questions for me.

Navi- I guess not.

Alex- Not really.

Misha- Well then you should be on your way to the Temple of Time.

Navi- Hey what if we have a question for you after we leave. 

Misha- To come back here just go back to the tree. The tree is kind of like the gate between Lake Hylia and this place.

Alex- Ok.

Misha- Oh and Alex. The magic songs Link plays on his ocarina also work with your necklace.

Alex- Really, how? Its not like I can play songs with it, can I?

Misha- No but all you have to do is say the title of the song instead. Like the warp songs, if you say Serenade of Water then you will be warped back to Lake Hylia. But just make shore you don't lose the necklace, without it none of the spells will work.

Alex- OK. Well Navi lets get going.

Navi- Going where?

Alex- Does she really have to come with me?

Misha- I'm afraid so. When you get the chance read some of the spells you may find one that can help.

Well anyways Alex and Navi left Misha and headed to the Temple of Time.

That's it. Well review.^_^


	5. A new Friend, sort of

Well this sucks. I pretty much only have one person reading this at this point and that's my very good friend Dragonia. I really wish I had more people reading this but oh well. Dragonia thanks for reading this far and I hope you continue reading. I'm just going to update this when ever, at this point I really don't care how many reviews I get. So heres chapter 5 for anyone who cares.

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda. 

Ch.5 A new Friend, sort of

Navi- Alex why don't you just use the warp song to take us to the Temple of Time?

Alex- How many time do I have to tell you I don't know what its called!? You traveled with Link don't you know!?

Navi- I never payed attention to the songs.

Alex- Why me, why you……

Alex and Navi had just walked out of Lake Hylia and are now heading to Hyrule Market. The only problem is Alex is about to strangle the life out of the little fairy. 

Navi- How much farther is the temple?

Alex- I'm not even from Hyrule and your asking me!

Navi- You know you could just use that Eagle Flight spell and we could fly there. It would be a lot quicker that way.

Alex- Did you just have a good idea? Alright I'll try it, Eagle Flight!

With that said Alex was once again was covered in the white light. When the light disappeared she was floating above the ground with Navi.

Alex- You know I think I might just get used to this.

Navi- I wonder what other spells you can use?

Alex- I've looked over the book already, theres lots of spells.

Navi- Ok, well lets go.

So the 2 now flew over the field and straight over to the entrance to the Market.

Alex- Flight Begone!

Navi- Why'd you do that!? We could have just flew straight to the temple, now we have to get past all the redeads!?

Alex- Yea that's the plan.

Navi- What!

Alex- Calm down. I just wanted to test some of the spells, and the redeads make pretty good targets.

Navi- Ok……

Alex walked into the middle of the market and in no time the redeads all started to move in closer to her. Not paying much attention to the enemies Alex opened the small book and started looking for a good spell.

Alex- Lets see, this one freezes them in ice, this one blasts them with fire, hey this one puts them to sleep…..

Navi- Alex! Hurry up there getting closer!

Alex- Huh, oh yea. How about, Inferno!

With that 3 redeads closest to Alex burst into flames and continued to burn until they were ash.

Alex- Cool.

Navi- Um, theres still more coming.

Alex- Ok lets try, Thunder Storm!

This time Lightning shot down from the sky and struck every redead in the market. When they lightning stopped there were no redeads left.

Navi- Wow.

Alex- I really think I can get used to this.

Navi- Um, now what?

Alex- To the Temple remember.

So once again Alex and Navi headed to the Temple of Time. When they got to the entrance they slowly opened the door. As the door cracked open light could be seen from inside the Temple. When the door was finally open 3 streaks of light shot out the door and headed back out into Hyrule.

Alex- OK?

Navi- That didn't look good.

Alex- I wonder what those lights were?

Navi- Yea.

?- You idiots! 

Navi- Huh?

Alex- Whos there?

Alex and Navi now standing in the middle of the Temple started looking all around them to find where that voice had come from. However they didn't have to look far. Right behind the platform where the spiritual stones where supposed to be stood a young boy. He was about the same age as Alex. He had short dark brown hair and very dark green eyes. On his side he carried a long sword.

Navi- What are you doing in here?

?- I could ask you the same thing.

Alex- True so forget that question and answer this one, whats your name?

?- Lance.

Alex- Well nice to meet you Lance. My names Alex and this is Navi.

Lance- I never ask for your names.

Navi- Jerk.

Alex- Fine. One more question though, why did you call us idiots?

Lance- Because you are. You opened the door.

Navi- Whats so bad about that!?

Lance- When you opened the door the 3 stones shot out and went back to where they came from.

Alex- Stones, you mean the spiritual stones. Whats the big deal, who cares what happens to them?

Lance- You should, get over here and read this.

Alex- Uh, ok.

Alex walked up to were Lance was standing. When she got there he pointed down to the side of the platform where the stones used to sit.

Lance- Read it.

Alex- Ok. It says, _Only when the 3 gems unite then will the crystals power shine bright_. Whats that supposed to mean?

Lance- Why did you have to be the one?

Alex- What?

Lance- It means in order to find the Crystal that's in Hyrule we need the 3 spiritual stones back.

Alex- Wait a minute. How do you know about the Crystals?

Will they be able to find the 3 stones? How does Lance know about the Crystals? Who they heck is Lance in the first place? Find out soon, well find out when I update. Please review.^_^


	6. Back to Lake Hylia

Well heres the next chapter. Read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Um………….nope, don't own anything.

Ch.6 Back to Lake Hylia

Alex- How do you know about the Crystals? And How do you know that I'm looking for them?

Lance- How else, Misha.

Alex- Misha? How do you know her?

Lance- She contacted me right after you arrived in Hyrule. She told me everything, about the Crystals, the evil ones, and you. She told me that she sent out a message to bring someone here to find the Crystals and that she wanted me to help that person.

Navi- Great, so that means we're stuck with you?

Lance- That's just what I said when Misha told me.

Navi- Jerk.

Lance- Pest.

Alex- Hold on! Now I can put up with you, heck I've been stuck with Navi for almost a day already. But you said the spiritual stones went back to where they originally came from right?

Lance- Right.

Alex- But the Deku tree and Jabu Jabu are both dead at this point in time. So where would the stones go instead?

Lance- Unfortunately that's one question I cant answer.

Navi- Hey! What about Misha? You think she would know?

Alex- Two good ideas in one day. Navi you better slow down before your brain overheats. 

Lance- What brain would that be.

Navi- Shut Up!

Alex- Lets just go before we're one member short, Serenade of Water!

With that the 3 travelers were covered by a beautiful blue light then transported straight to Lake Hylia. When they landed on the island they waked up to the now glowing tree and were once again transported to the room were they had first meet Misha.

Alex- Hello? Misha, you still here?

Misha- Yes I'm still here. I see you ran into Lance.

Alex- Yea.

Navi- Unfortunately.

Lance- Misha we came here to see if you knew where the spiritual stones went.

Misha- Well I do know were they are. Just one question, are you interested in knowing why they went to the new locations or not?

Alex- Is it really important?

Misha- not really.

Alex- Then no, just tell us were they went.

Misha- Alright. The Kokirl Emerald is now in the Forest Temple. The Gorons Ruby is now in the Fire Temple. And the Zoras Sapphire is now in.

Alex- Let me guess, the Water Temple?

Misha- Right.

Navi- Well atleast we don't have to look for a way to go back in time for the Deku tree and Jabu Jabu.

Alex- Yea I guess, but these Temples aren't going to be easy.

Lance- Misha, by any chance have the boss monsters of each Temple returned?

Misha- I'm not sure. 

Alex- Oh great.

Lance- If your scared just stay here and I'll get the stones by myself.

Alex- I'm not **scared**!

Navi- Well this is going to be fun.

Alex & Lance- Shut Up Navi!

Navi- …………what I say?

Misha- Well atleast they agree on something. Well all I can tell you now is good luck and when you do get the 3 stones just bring them back here to me.

Navi- You mean if we get the 3 stones.

Alex- Don't say that! So which Temple should we go to first?

Lance- The Water Temple of course.

Alex- I thought it went Forest, Fire, Water.

Misha- True, but that was only for Link. 

Alex- Ok?

Misha- Plus the Water Temples right near us, so it make the most sense to go there first.

Alex- Alright. Misha?

Misha- What?

Alex- I know you said I have to go with Navi but does Lance really have to come to?

Misha- Yes. You will need his help.

Alex- Alright. ("oh man")

So now the 3 left Misha and went back to Lake Hylia. Their next destination, the Water Temple.

That's it. Poor, poor Alex. First Navi now Lance. Oh well. Water Temple next, please review.


	7. Theres no I in TEAM

Sorry for the delay. Well……..um……..I guess you can read the next chapter now. Oh and the rating for this is going to go up alittle now. So basically if you don't like bloody fight sceens then don't read the last parts of this chapter. You'll see what I mean. Well hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Why would anyone think I owned this game? I cant even get through the forest temple, plus I never find the time to beat Morpha. Funny, I cant get through the forest temple so I just took the bow and went to the fire and water temples instead. I'm pathetic. Anyways, no I don't own it. Stupid Lawyers.

Ch.7 Theres no "I" in "TEAM"

Navi- Find anything yet?

Alex- No.

Lance- How long is this going to take!?

Alex- I don't know, just hang on for a little while.

The 3 were still in Lake Hylia now sitting in various spots on the island in the middle of the Lake. Alex was sitting near the middle of the island on the ground looking through the book of spell commands Misha had given her. Navi was resting on a small plant near Alex looking up at the sky. And our favorite jerk Lance was impatiently leaning against the tree waiting for Alex to find whatever she was looking for.

Lance- Whats taking so long!?

Alex- Well sorry but when I think of the water temple I remember lots of water. In that temple you have to hold your breath for a long time lots of times.

Lance- So!?

Alex- So, I'm looking to see if there is a spell so we can breath under water or something like that.

Lance- THAT'S WHAT YOUR DOING!?

Alex- Yea, I don't know about you but I can only hold my breath for about 2 minutes before I need air.

Lance- Your even more pathetic than I thought.

Alex- Excuse me!? And just how long can you hold your breath!?

Lance- Up to 20 minutes!

Alex- ……oh……..WELL I CANT SO I NEED TO FIND A SPELL!

Lance- FINE, you keep looking for your spell! I'm going down there to find the stone!

With that said Lance walked over to the edge of the island and jumped down into the water. Alex ran over to the edge to see if he was really going to go without her and sure enough when she looked down he was already in the temple.

Alex- That jerk!

Navi- Good riddance.

Alex- Now I need to find a spell before he gets to far ahead.

Navi went back to looking at the sky while Alex continued to search threw her book. It was pretty peaceful on the island, however it was a bit different down below.

Lance- Now this is much better. By the time those morons are finished I'll have to stone and we can go to the next temple. I told Misha we didn't need that girl, I can do this with out her help.

Lance was of course inside of the water temple. When he first entered the temple he easily took care of the Tektites jumping around on the top level. Amazingly he was already getting close to Morphas den (A/N How he got that far that fast, don't ask me I'm just writing this). He may had been close to Morphas den, but who even knew if Morpha was in there. There may even be a stronger monster to take its place. Then again he might just walk threw the door and find the Zoras Sapphire laying on the ground. He really had now clue what was going to happen. All he knew was that whatever it was he would get the stone back, without Alex's help (A/N Stubborn isn't he).

Alex- I found one!

Navi- Ahhhhhh!!!! What!?

Alex- I found a spell. 

Navi- That's great, what is it?

Alex- "Crystal…..Light.….."

Of course sense she said the name of the spell it was automatically cast on her and Navi. So like most of the spell the two were covered in a bright light, a blue light. A few seconds later the light disappeared and the two were just left standing/flying there. (A/N standing/flying, Alex was standing and Navi was flying.)

Navi- Did it work?

Alex- Well theres only one way to find out.

Alex grabbed Navi with her hand and ran off the edge splashing into the water. At first Navi was freaking out but after a few seconds she noticed that something was different. She was able to breath, talk, and even YELL under water.

Navi- Wow, it worked.

Alex- You think. Now lets go, we have to find the stone……..and Lance.

Navi- Cant we just leave him here? I mean it seems pretty obvious that he doesn't want our help.

Alex- I know, but even if he doesn't want help he still might need it.

At that exact second a loud crash was heard in a room not far from where they were standing followed by a strange roar. Hearing this, even though they hated him, both Alex and Navi were worried that wherever that noise came from Lance was probably there and in trouble. Unfortunately for Lance, they were right. 

Over in the room the noise had came from Lance was kneeling down on the ground with his sword about 10 feet in front of him, also the whole left side of his body seemed to be covered in blood. Sitting about 15 feet in front of him was what looked like a giant sea serpent. It had a light greenish blue body with dark blue fins like things going down its back and coming off its tail. The serpent also seemed to have a dragon like head. Just looking at it you could tell Lance had done some damage to it. It had a huge gash on the side of its face were blood constantly bleed out of, along with various cuts all down its huge serpent body. They both were injured however the serpent still seemed to be winning.

Lance- ("Damn water snake. I cant take much more of this before……NO!……I wont die…….not yet……….I need to think of something……but what………..I cant get to my sword……….damn my whole arm feels numb…………I cant believe I'm saying this but……….I need………..help…………..Alex, where are you?")

But before Lance could find the answer to that question the serpent brought its tail around to its front and wrapped it around Lances body. The serpent tightened its grip causing Lance to cough up blood as he felt his ribs cracking. When the serpent was satisfied with the amount of pain it had caused Lance it whipped its tail releasing his body and sending it flying against a wall. When he hit the wall a loud cracking noise was heard before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Oh man that sucks. I know Lance was a jerk but I kind of feel bad for doing that to him. No one really deserves to get the crap beat out of them from a giant sea serpent. Well anyways hopefully Alex and Navi will show up soon to help. Well if you liked it please review.^_^


	8. End of the fight

Why does no one want to read this? Oh well. Dragonia1, thanks for reading this. So for you, heres the next chapter.

Ch.8 End of the fight

Alex and Navi entered the bosses chamber right as they sall their lost friends body hit the ground. A quite scream was heard from Navi and Alex just stood there as her heart froze in shock. Was Lance ok? Or was he……..dead?

Alex- N…navi?

Navi- …..yes?

Alex- i..is……he…..

Navi- I don't know.

Alex- Well, could you go check!?

Navi jumped alittle then shot off right passed the serpent in the middle of the room and over to Lances still body. When Navi got close she started to freak out. Blood was gushing out of his left arm very fast, along with many cuts along his other arm and both legs. His shirt was torn in many blood stained places. However Navi gave a sigh of relief as she looked closely, he was still breathing, barely but still.

Navi turned around and gave a slight smile towards Alex to show her that he was still alive. Like Navi, Alex also sighed in relief now knowing that he wasn't dead, yet. However just then the sea serpent brought its tail around and slapped Navi, sending the small fairy across the room. At this point Alex was to scared to move. One of her friends was laying on the ground bleeding to death and the other just got sent flying across the room. Alex was scared, scared but also very pissed. 

With pure rage in her eyes Alex brought out the spell book and searched through finding the most painful and most powerful of the spells. When she found some really good ones she just started reading them off, this activated each spell one right after the other all directed to the serpent.

Alex- Cold Wind, Inferno, Thunder Storm, Night Shade, Light of Gods, Earth Blast…………

Cold Wind shoot small ice shards at the serpent slicing through its body in many different places. Inferno set the serpents entire body on fire. Thunder Storm shoot it with lightning constantly. Night Shade poisoned the serpent with a poison so toxic the body started routing on the inside (Ewwwww). Light of Gods shoot powerful light arrows from above at the creature constantly. And Earth Blast threw stones from the ground and the wall shattering them against the serpents body. 

The giant sea serpent cried out in pain as the spells attacked it. Just then Alex found a spell that put a bit of an evil smirk on her face. When the rest of the spells finally stopped and the serpent, bleeding, burnt, and in much pain turned to Alex with a look like it was going to rush at her and kill her all she could do was give it a wicked evil smile and say one last spell.

Alex- Explosion. 

There was a low rumble heard right before it happened. Alex ducked down near the ground and watched as the entire Sea Serpents body Exploded into dust right infront of her. When the air cleared there was nothing left in the room but Alex, the injured Lance, and Navi.

Navi flew over to Alex with amazing speed.

Navi- WOW!!!!! Alex you did it, you killed the serpent!!!!!!

Alex- Navi, you ok?

Navi- Yea, I'm fine.

Alex- That's good. Now we have to help Lance.

Navi- Alex, look!

Alex and Navi turned around to see a small blue light were the Sea Serpent once stood. When the light dimmed down both of them sall what it was. Right in front of them was the beautiful Zoras Sapphire. Alex walked up to it and grabbed it out of the air. She just stared at it, she couldn't believe that she was in Hyrule, she just defeated a Giant Serpent, and now she was holding the Zoras Sapphire. When she remembered Lances condition she quickly put the stone in a small pouch at her side and ran over to where he was laying.

When Alex and Navi got over to him he was still in the same condition as he was when Navi was over there, if not worse. 

Alex- We have to help him.

Navi- Do you have any healing spells?

Alex- ……….no.

Navi- NO!!!!! NOT EVEN ONE!?!?!?!?!?

Alex- I SAID NO, I DON'T HAVE ONE!!!!!!! IF I DID DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD BE USING IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!

With that Alex dropped to her knees and started to cry. She had no clue what to do. But if she didn't do anything then her friend would just die. (friend? When did those two become friends?) 

Just then the 3 were covered in a blue light. When the light disappeared they were back out in Lake Hylia on the small island.

Alex- What, what just happened?

Navi- I don't know. I guess we were teleported here.

Alex- I figured that, I meant how?

?- Hello? Are you 2 alright?

Alex- Huh? Wait a minute…..

Navi- Malon!?

Standing behind them over by the bridge was a dark brown horse. On top of the horse was the young red headed farm girl, Malon. 

Navi- Malon, what are you doing here?

Malon- I bring the horses here sometimes. They like coming here and running along the water. Navi, Who are those two? And is he ok?

Navi- Oh this is Alex and……….that's Lance. Alex this is Malon.

Alex- Malon, can you please help us. Our friend Lance, he's hurt really badly.

Malon- I can see that. We can take him back to the ranch. When we get there we'll be able to take care of his wounds.

Alex- Thank you. But how are we all going to get there?

Malon- Oh that's easy. Take a look over there.

Over on the main land of Lake Hylia stood a group of about 5 horses. Malon let out a high pitched whistle and 2 horses looked up at them, one of which was very familiar. The first horse was pure black, except for its mane and tail, which were white. The other was a reddish brown color also with a white mane and tail. Both horses galloped across the bridge and over to were the others stood.

Alex- Navi, is that?

Navi- Yup. How you been Epona?

Alex- Shes even more beautiful in real life.

Malon- Ok. Well I guess you already know Epona so let me introduce you to her sister, Rose.

Alex- Wow, their both so pretty.

Malon- Yea. Anyway you can ride on Epona with your friend there and I'll be on Rose.

Alex- Why don't you ride on the horse your already on.

Malon- Shes really tired so I'm going to leave her hear with the others. I'll come back for them later.

Navi- Well lets get going then.

So with Malons help they were able to sit Lance up on Epona with Alex sitting behind him to make sure he didn't fall. Malon climbed up on Rose and they all headed across the bridge, out of Lake Hylia, and on their way to Lon Lon Ranch.

That's it for now. Dragonia1, that little scene I told you about earlier will happen next chapter. Well hope you and anyone else that might have read this liked it, and review it. Later.^_^


	9. Recovery

Back with a new chapter. Now as always, read, hope you enjoy, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. And to those of you that don't review, I hate you all. See in my mind if you don't review then I think that you didn't think my story was good enough to get a review. So if you liked the story please review it so I know if its good.

(A/N- Warning- This chapter has a few little cute moment happening between Alex and Lance. Now keep in mind, I don't write romance. But I'm gonna try and put a few things in here. So nothing will be to serious ok.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Has anyone actually been sued for no putting this in their story?

Ch.9 Recovery

The two horses ran through Hyrule field as fast as they could. The entire time Alex made sure to hold the unconscious Lance as close as she could to her, to make sure he wouldn't fall. At the moment Alex was worried, scared, and angry all at once. She may not had gotten along with Lance, and they may have argued a lot. But still, she didn't want anything like this to happen to him. She was so worried that they might not be able to help him in time, and so she was also scared that he might…die. However at the same time she was angry. She was angry with her self, knowing that the last thing that happened between them before this happened was an argument. And she was also angry at Lance. She hated the fact that if he had just waited alittle longer and they all had gone in the temple together, then none of this might have happened.

The two horses continued for about 4 more minutes before they finally came upon Lon Lon Ranch. They road right through the entrance and up to the house. Talon, Malons father, was outside of the house at the moment. When he sall his daughter and the others ride up he immediately noticed the injured Lance and opened the door to the house before going over to help the girls get him inside. Once inside Talon took Lance upstairs into an empty room while Alex help Malon gather rages, bandages and almost anything they could find.

Alex knowing absolutely nothing about injures was forced to stay down stairs with Navi so they wouldn't be in the way. So Alex sat down in a chair and very impatiently waited. She felt so useless just sitting there while her friend was upstairs in pain. Navi on the other hand sat on the table next to a small loaf of bread and started eating.

Alex- ……………..

Navi-…..Alex?

Alex- …………….

Navi- Alex!?

Alex- …………

Navi- ALEX!?!?!?!?!?

Alex- ….huh? What is it Navi?

Navi- Whats wrong with you!? I had to yell just to get your attention.

Alex- …..sorry. I guess I'm just really worried.

Navi- Worried? About who, Lance?

Alex- Who else!? Do you know any other injured people.

Navi- ………..I'm gonna eat my bread now.

Alex- You do that.

Navi- Want some?

Alex- no…….

Navi- Whatever.

About 30 minutes later Malon and Talon came back down stairs carrying extra rags and bandages. When they got to where Alex and Navi were waiting they just stood there. After a few seconds Alex look like she was going to attack if one of them didn't say something. However right before she was about to get up, Malon looked up and suddenly let huge smile cross her face. Alittle shocked, Alex sat back down and Malon gave them the news.

Alex- Well?

Navi- Is he ok?

Malon- After alittle rest, he should be just fine.

Alex just sat back in her chair and sighed happily. Navi on the other hand, dropped the piece of bread she was eating and shot up flying circles around the room to show how happy she was.

Alex- So hes really going to be ok?

Talon- Yup. His shoulder will probably be alittle sore for awhile but besides that he'll be just fine.

Alex- That's good.

Malon- You two can go see him if you want. But you'll have to be quite. He's sleeping right now and in his current condition he could use all the rest he could get.

Alex- Maybe we should just wait then. 

Malon- Alright. Well in that case, I'm gonna go get some dinner going.

Alex- need help?

Malon- No that's ok. You just stay there and get yourself some rest. 

Alex- Oh………ok then.

Malon left to go into the kitchen to start dinner. Talon on the other hand went outside to put Epona and Rose back with the other horses. Ofcourse he first had to go back to Lake Hylia after Malon told him she had left the other horses back there. Navi let out a small yawn before flying over to a couch in the corner of the room. She then layed down on a small pillow and fell into a deep sleep. So now Alex was left alone, and very bored. After a few minutes Alex was about as bored as you could be. So she decided to just say the heck with it and went up stairs to check on Lance.

When she opened the door and looked in, Lance was laying in a bed against the wall. His shoulder had a cloth bandage wrapped around it tightly, he also had a few other bandages on his other arm and the side of his face. However there was one thing that made Alex look away for a moment and slightly blush. It seems that in order for Malon and her father to bandage up his shoulder, they had to remove his shirt which at the moment was layed next to his sword on top of a table in the room.(A/N- Just to clarify, he was only missing his shirt, still had everything else on. Just needed to make sure all sick people understood that. Damn, luckly Alex. ^_^)

After a few more seconds Alex pulled a chair over next to the bed and sat down. She figured it probably wasn't a good idea to leave and injured person by their self in case something happened. So she just sat there and waited for Malon to finish with dinner. After about 20 more minutes Alex started to get tired and still sitting in the chair, slowly fell asleep.

It was only about 10 minutes that Alex was asleep before she woke back up. However when she woke up she noticed that she wasn't the only one that had woken up. Lance had his head turned away but she could still tell he was awake.

Alex- …um…..Lance…?

Lance- What?

Alex- uh……are you ok?

Lance- Just do it already.

Alex- …huh? Do what?

Lance- Yell. You cant tell me your not mad that I ditched you and Navi.

Alex- ……well yea, I am mad. But I'm not going to yell at someone who almost died.

Lance turned his head over alittle to look up at Alex. When he did he just froze from shock. She was crying. Not a lot, but tears started to form in Alex's eyes. Seeing this Lance couldn't help but feel guilty that she might have been crying about what he said. He then slowly sat up to see if she was ok, but before he could check she did something that shocked both of them.

Alex whipped away her tears then practically leapt off the chair and wrapped her arms around his chest, while more tears dropped from her eyes onto his nonbandaged shoulder. It was clear Alex wasn't exactly thinking when she did this. She was just so happy that he was still alive that she let her emotions take control. 

After a few seconds she finally realized what she was doing and let go. When she did, she tried to back away but instead tripped on the chair behind her and fell on the floor. When her very red face finally looked up she sall Lance looking down at her both Shocked and Confused. The room was silent for a few minutes. Neither of them said a word, really neither of them knew what to say. The silence was finally broken when Malon opened the door.

Malon- Alex there you are. Oh Lance your awake.

Lance- …………..

Alex- uh, h-hi…..Malon.

Malon- you two ok?

Alex- Um, yea. Nothings wrong.

Malon- Ok, well I just came to tell you that dinner was ready, so you can head down and eat if your hungry.

Alex- Um, thanks.

Malon- And Lance you can just stay there. I'll bring you up a plate in a few minutes.

Lance- …..ok.

With that said, Alex slowly got up and walked out the door. Malon, still confused about what was going on, also walked out the door following Alex. And Lance, still shocked and confused, just layed back down and tried to figure out what the heck just happened.

That be it for now everyone. Hope everyone liked it. Remember this is probably my first ever attempt at any kind of romancey thing, so go easy on me in the reviews, which I hope you all review. Anyways like always, you want more you have to review. Even a one word review that just says "good" or ever "bad" would be good enough. So please review and tell me what you think. Later.^_^


End file.
